until_dawnfandomcom-20200223-history
Josh and Sam
Josh and Sam is a friendship in Until Dawn. Overview Josh and Sam are close friends, Sam being Josh's second highest relationship. After the disappearance of Josh's sisters, Josh and Sam seemed to lean on each other for support for their mutual loss of people close to them. During a quiet moment when the two are alone, he thanks her for coming to the annual meet-up. Josh likes to tease Sam, and occasionally makes jokes like asking if she needs help with the bath. Despite Sam's attempts to find Hannah and stop the prank from occurring, Josh still targets Sam and attempts to capture her, successfully or unsuccessfully. These actions leave Sam feeling betrayed, believing that they were closer than they really were. Until Dawn [[Chapter 1|'Chapter 1']] A year after the disappearance of Hannah and Beth, Sam is seen on the bus, listening to a podcast reporting the anniversary. She watches Josh's video that calls back all of his friends up to the mountain again. [[Chapter 2|'Chapter 2']] Once Mike and Jessica are sent to the cabin after the fight, Sam will opt to take a bath instead of sticking around downstairs. Josh calls up for her, asking if he wants to help her get the fire going. He'll then joke if she needs any help getting into the bath. She heads back downstairs to report to Josh that the hot water isn't working, in which he invites her down into the basement to fire up the boiler. The two discuss Chris and Ashley's relationship, and Josh later stops her to say he's grateful everyone came back - and personally thanks her. Sam can either say it's weird to be back, or enforce that they're all here for him. Sam can pick up Josh's baseball bat that he left, and Josh will give her some detail to his family life. He'll set it down, and asks Sam to help shine the light so he can see what he's doing. Sam will the fire up the boiler for him, and hi-five him (or leave him hanging). After completing their task, they are both scared and chased by an individual later revealed to be Chris playing a prank. Sam gets annoyed while Josh jokes about her reaction. When meeting up with Ashley again, Sam decides not to get involved in the Ouija board affair and to finally take a warm bath. ''Relationship status'' *If Sam was mocking when talking about Chris and Ashley, her relationship with Josh will slightly decrease. *If Sam is serious about the baseball bat, their relationship will slightly increase. *If Sam is humorous about the baseball bat, their relationship will slightly decrease. *If Sam is heroic when checking out the noise in the basement, their relationship will increase. [[Chapter 5|'Chapter 5']] While in the bath, Josh - as The Psycho - will be silently watching her. He closes the door, blowing out her candles and disrupting her peace. She gets out to discover her clothes are missing. She starts to call out for Josh and the others, saying that their little prank on her isn't funny. In the cinema room, the Psycho will greet her, and show her footage of herself in the bath. After, he shows her Josh's death by the saw blade, in which she will start to freak out and sob. He gives her a chance to run, before he starts pursuing her. Sam can evade him, but if he captures her, he will knock her out with either gas or a needle. [[Chapter 7|'Chapter 7']] If Sam had successfully escaped the Psycho, she will come across his workshop. Here, Sam will learn more about Josh and his mental health problems, and ultimately deduce that Josh is the Psycho. When Josh reveals his identity, Sam will be shocked, questioning his motives. If she found the workshop clues, she can say that his name was written all over the prank and that it was a cry for help. [[Chapter 10|'Chapter 10']] Alongside Mike, Sam searches for Josh while down in the mines. Down here, Sam can find out the truth about what happened to Josh's sisters and urge Mike to hurry in finding Josh. She and Mike will find Josh talking to himself in one of the caves. Mike will snap him back into reality, and Sam will inform Josh about Hannah if the clue was found. Sam's knowledge will ultimately save Josh's life. She'll obtain the cable car key from him, and leaves the mines on her own, sending Mike and Josh back the other way. When Mike meets back up with her in the lodge, Sam will ask Mike what happened to Josh. She will be saddened to hear that the Wendigo got him, saying it's an awful way to go. [[Credits|'Credits']] In Sam's interview, regardless, she will always comment on Josh. She will talk about how after his sisters disappeared he would confide in her, and how she thought they had a connection. It's evident she feels betrayed by what happened between them, but her tone pities him. She also rebukes the interviewer's effort to get her to open up about it. Trivia * They are the only characters in the game who don't have any romantic relationships prior, or after the game. Quotes *''"It really means a lot to me that everyone came back this year and you know, that you came, Sam."'' - Josh to Sam in the basement, Chapter 2. *''"And Mike... I think somehow Josh is involved in all of this-"'' - Sam **''"Wait... what? How?"'' - Mike **''"I'm really not sure, but... there was a message from his doctor, and it mentioned a 'plan', that was like a 'bad idea' and now he's dead!"'' - Sam talking to Mike about her findings in the Psycho's workshop, Chapter 7. *''"Josh, your fingerprints were all over this, it was obviously you..."'' - Sam **''"Oh really? Really really really?"'' - Josh **''"You're crying out for help, Josh... Come on, you wanted to get caught, didn't you?"'' - Sam **''"Oh sure. I'm totally just crying out for help. 'Help me! Oh help me! Help help...'"'' - Josh and Sam after he tells the group about his prank. *''"I thought we were close... After his sisters disappeared he'd come and talk to me... He said I was the only one who understood him. I thought... I thought we had a connection."'' - Sam about Josh, Credits. Category:Interactions Category:Friendships